Professor Jonathan Teak
Professor Jonathan Teak is a fictional character appearing in the Moemon Setting. He was a Moemon Professor and Researcher roughly one hundred and fifty years prior to the current time period. Description Appearance Professor Teak is best remembered as a young man with sandy blond hair and an empty expression. The only known remaining records of Professor Teak's appearance are in the form of two Portraits, one in the possession of his descendants in the family estate, and the other maintained by the Moemon Research Community at their headquarters in Kanto, and a collection of sepia-tinted photographs of Professor Teak during his early work. No documentation of Professor Teak in his later years exists. Teak appears to have been a relatively thin, short man. Rough estimates place his height at around five and a half feet at most, and weighing perhaps one hundred and twenty pounds. However, these are estimates, as most documentation of Professor Teak has been lost to time. Teak's features are generally considered to be unremarkable, neither particularly masculine nor feminine, neither ugly nor handsome. He is noted for having thin eyebrows and narrow eyes, though this appears to be mostly due to simply not opening his eyes fully. However, again, this is estimation based on stills and portraits. Personality Records suggest that Professor Teak was a very efficient man in all things he did. He is known to have taken exhaustive notes in regards to his studies and experiments, pastimes, and even his everyday life, leaving behind numerous ledgers of his work and leisure, most of which have either been lost, destroyed, or are in the possession of his estate or the Research Community. What can be inferred from the documentation and subject matter is that Professer Teak possessed a sharp, analytical mind capable of rapidly learning and hypothesizing, an intense desire to learn and understand, and a near total lack of any sense of morality, ethics, or empathy. It is generally believed among the Research Community and his heirs, though the information is not widely known, that Jonathan Teak was a sociopath, and that beyond this, he may have possessed mild schizophrenia. Special Skills Professor Teak was known to be capable of analyzing nearly any situation and finding a way in which to turn it to his favor. He is known to have been able to make accurate predictions of future events through analyzing the current affairs in the area of his prediction and taking into account external factors. Professor Teak is known to have at least dabbled in Alchemy and what was considered occult study during his era, particularly in the fields of Psychic, Ghost, and Dark Type Moemon. Abilities Professor Teak had no known Abilities. Moves Professor Teak had no known Moves. History Much of Professor Teak's history has been lost, despite his extensive records, having been destroyed when the Teak Manor caught fire roughly one hundred and twenty years ago. What remains has been pieced together and supplemented by accounts from his survivors. Professor Teak appears to have been born on a farm west of the Unova Region. He seems to have had an informal education, likely from one of his parents. It is believed that he may have acted as an assistant to the local doctor due to his analytical abilities and comprehension. It appears that this doctor, whose name has not been uncovered, sponsored Teak's formal education. During the war, Teak seems to have served a single tour as a Field Medic prior to returning home to complete his studies. Using the money earned from his military service, Teak opened a small medical practice, and began funding his own graduate studies, particularly in the fields of Moemon. It is unclear at what point Professor Teak began experimentation on live subjects, however it is known that he violated the Hippocratic Oath on multiple occasions. His work, even then recognized as criminal, both to Moemon and Humans, brought his expulsion from the Moemon Research Community, the loss of his medical licenses, and his incarceration. Professor Teak died in Unova State Penitentiary in 1897 when the building caught fire and collapsed during an attempted break out by a female inmate by the name of Diana Karst and her accomplices. Legacy Though much of Professor Teak's work has been deemed an atrocity, he is still recognized as one of the founders of the modern understanding of Moemon biology and the workings of their physiology in comparison to that of humans. In particular, his work on analyzing and recording the anatomical structures and their functions as found in a large number of more common Moemon is considered groundbreaking. Professor Teak is also acknowledged as the founder of the modern tradition of the Moedex, after having provided his eldest son, William Teak, with information derived from Teak's own studies and materials for making records about his travels and experiences on his Moemon Quest for the purpose of further Professor Teak's own research. Category:Moemon Category:Character Category:Professor